1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to interior components of motor vehicles, and in particular to mounting arrangements for such interior components.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various components used in vehicle interiors, such as center consoles, instrument panels and the like, are currently attached to the vehicle body with screws. Centering elements may also be employed to position the component in the desired location. EP 0 047 858 discloses an instrument panel braced by suitably positioned set screws that also act to compensate for tolerances.
Such prior interior components and the associated attachment arrangements, however, often result in decreased manufacturing and/or assembly efficiencies. Further, the design of the components are often compromised in order to allow for a suitable assembly arrangement. For example, screw positions are often chosen based on accessibility by the appropriate assembly tools rather that the ideal load-bearing location. Moreover, attachment and positioning with the use of screws and centering elements provides little margin to compensate for tolerances. This is largely due to the fact that the positions of the screw holes and the centering elements are fixed at the time of production of the interior component and the vehicle body. The resulting precision required for assembly, coupled with the need for assembly tools, prevents an increase in assembling efficiency. In addition, screw holes located in the interior component must be covered with suitable face plates for aesthetic purposes, resulting in additional assembly time and increased inventory of ancillary components.